


Lullaby and Good Night

by All_Hail_Reylo (McDanno50)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Babies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Love, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Proud Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDanno50/pseuds/All_Hail_Reylo
Summary: She stopped as familiar footsteps drew near, heavily booted but quiet all the same. A large hand, warm and comforting, cupped Rey’s left shoulder from behind. A chest, muscular and broad, pressed against her back. Her own muscles began to unwind from the tension as a tender kiss was pressed to her right temple.Kylo Ren is dead. Ben Solo is King of Alderaan II. Rey is forever his queen, caring for their infant daughter Stella. But he's been gone for days and Rey is growing lonely. Will they be able to reconnect after their time apart?





	Lullaby and Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> **I do not own 'Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi' or any other entity of the Star Wars franchise. The characters and general plot of the movie(s) all belong to their respectful owners. It was not my intention to offend anyone by the writing of this story. This story is Unbeta'd so please forgive any mistakes you may read.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Don't ask me how it happened but this story was inspired by "Brahm's Lullaby" sung by Jewel. The title also comes from the lyrics. Seriously, check it out.
> 
> A little background info: This is set after the sequel trilogy. Kylo Ren is no more and Ben Solo is King of Alderaan II and Rey is (obviously) his queen. 
> 
> Enough blabbering....Enjoy!

          Rey stood on the balcony, swaying gently to and fro, with a warm bundle cradled in the crook of her arms. She sung tenderly: a lullaby, soft and lovely, to match the babe at her bosom. It was a lovely summer night; there were no clouds, only pure starlight and moon beams shining down upon them. The city was spread out below, its nightlife just beginning to wake, thankfully unlike the sleeping infant in her arms.

          She didn’t dare look down lest she accidentally rouse her precious daughter. It had been a long day and an even longer night. Baby Stella knew something was upsetting her mother and shared her pain, often and loudly, much to their staff’s dismay. Even when Stella was being particularly fussy, Rey refused to allow the staff to assist in any way. Taking care of her daughter full time with no help was exhausting at times; it also frustrated her husband to no end, but Rey was determined to raise their daughter as a mother should.

_Go to sleep little one_

_Think of sunny bright mornings_

_Hush darling one_

_Sleep through the night_

_Sleep through the night_

_Sleep through the night_

          The lullaby she sung ended for the third time. Her audience didn’t seem to mind as Stella was blessedly still, sleeping soundly for the first time in hours.

          Rey let out a private little sigh. She loved motherhood more than she could express. Even so, it was nice to have a reprieve from inquisitive chocolate eyes. Stella had her father’s eyes, dark and intense, but soft and capable of more emotion than Rey thought possible from a baby. She also had her father’s full lips, always pursed into a frown or a reserved smile. Her light brown hair though was all Rey’s: fly away hairs and wispy bangs that refused to be tamed. Nose and cheeks too, Rey could see so much of herself in the little bundle that was her first born.

          Finally, she moved her attention away from Stella’s sleeping face and up to the starry sky. The bright orbs twinkled at her in understanding just as the Force swirled around them, brimming with life. Contentment, bright and pure, burned hot in Rey’s chest much like the stars in the night sky. Such a feeling didn’t stop her from feeling a bit lonely.

          She wondered when her husband was coming home from his diplomatic mission. He had been gone for a week now but each passing day felt like an eternity. They talked often but not today. He had been busier than usual, hustling to and from meetings with important politicians and garnering public favor. It was his duty, Rey knew, to assure the wellbeing of the planet’s inhabitants, but Alderaan II wasn’t the same without him.  

          As if she could sense her mother’s distress, Stella began to stir.

          Rey smiled and hushed her precious gift as the lullaby began anew.

_Lullaby_

_And good night_

_In the skies stars are bright_

_May the moon's silvery beams_

_Bring you sweet dreams_

          She stopped as familiar footsteps drew near, heavily booted but quiet all the same. A large hand, warm and comforting, cupped Rey’s left shoulder from behind. A chest, muscular and broad, pressed against her back. Her own muscles began to unwind from the tension as a tender kiss was pressed to her right temple.  

          “I was just thinking about you,” Rey whispered to the man behind her.

          Her husband hummed. He was too busy observing their slumbering daughter from over his wife’s shoulder to reply.

          After a moment, he reached out a cautious hand and with one long finger, skimmed it across their daughter’s brow. The consternated furrow that had been there since he left smoothed out instantly. Barely a breath passed between this moment and the next, and Stella was snoring softly once more.

          Rey chuckled. There were no worries about waking the baby now that her dad was home. He was unique in the fact that children adored him and babies loved him. She always knew he’d be an excellent father but witnessing it up close was another thing entirely.

          “Who knew your powers extended to baby whispering,” Rey teased.

          He snorted delicately, ever the patrician. “Jealousy is unbecoming of a queen.”

          It was Rey’s turn to hum, feigning contemplation as she let her head rest on the sturdy shoulder just behind her. “Much like pride in a king,” she murmured into the crook of his neck.

          She felt his smile against the apple of her cheek. “Of course,” he said. “But is it really pride if our daughter is perfect?”

          His arms wrapped around her waist then, supporting her own tired ones; Stella seemed to grow heavier each day. Rey’s heart swelled with tenderly love for them both. She didn’t disagree with her husband’s redundant question even as satisfaction blossomed into shameful butterflies in her stomach. Still, this motherly instinct was just as primal and natural as the Force, pulsating with young life’s purity. It was obvious she had chosen her life’s partner well; they were a seamless match. They had created the most beautiful little girl with their balance of light and dark.

          “I missed you,” she whispered. The moment felt too precious to interrupt with loud ungraceful speech. “ _Ben_.”

          This time he kissed her on the lips. The strain on their necks was awkward but the kiss was everything Rey wanted it to be: full of longing, hope and love. Finally, their little family was reunited and everything slotted back into place. The loneliness in Rey’s heart lifted as Ben’s tongue slipped gently into her mouth. The familiar taste of him nearly brought tears to her tired eyes. She couldn’t believe how much him being gone affected her, had affected little Stella.

          They parted softly, Rey chasing his lips even as they pulled away. She wanted to plead with Ben, beg him to never leave again, not unless he took her and Stella with him. Such a request was impossible, Rey knew this, but they’ve done the impossible so many times before.

          “Put her to bed,” Ben ordered, quiet but firm. “You need rest.”

          Rey couldn’t agree more. And so, she slipped from the warmth of her husband’s arms and the coolness of the balcony, walking straight to the simple bassinet situated in the middle of the room. The baby snuffled as she left the comfort of her mother’s arms but settled quickly enough for Rey to leave her with one last lingering look. She was certainly tired but leaving her baby always left her feeling a bit helpless.

          “She’ll be fine,” he insisted. “Rey, come to bed.”

          With his palm upward in supplication, Ben Solo, King of Alderaan II, offered her his hand. It was a familiar sight but pleasant all the same.

          Rey smiled and accepted it with a grateful sigh.  

          The walk to their private chambers was a short one as they were just across the hall from the nursery. Rey could even see the bassinet from their massive bed if the doors were open. As if he read her mind, Ben mostly closed the door behind them, leaving it slightly ajar to hear Stella if she cried out.

          They began to undress themselves, Rey too tired to do much more than collapse on the bed when she finished before her husband. Of course, he was still dressed in his travel gear and she only in her nightgown. She watched avidly as the black tunic he always wore under his robes slipped to the floor. His sculpted body was finally revealed to her and it stirred something, dark and hot, in her lower belly. She wanted him; she always did.

          Ben smirked at her from where he stood at the foot of the bed. “Rey,” he scolded, mildly. “Not tonight.”

          Rey pouted and promptly yawned. Okay, he had a point. Their usual romp in the sheets would hardly be fun if she fell asleep halfway through. Ah, the pleasures of motherhood: when a good night’s sleep could be better than an orgasm from your dark and delicious husband.

          She turned onto her side, facing their private balcony, and shut her eyes. She heard her husband shuffle to his side of the bed and climb under the sheets. He crossed the distance between them silently, pleased that she might already be asleep, and draped his muscled arm across her belly. His naked chest pressed against her equally naked back as he tugged her closer, burying his nose into her chestnut hair. He always slept like this, up-close and personal, afraid that she might disappear if he let go even for a moment. Rey loved it; she felt safe and cherished, even if sometimes she suffocated from his natural body heat and visceral intensity.

          “I love you,” she whispered before drifting towards sleep.

          He paused, then kissed the shell of her ear. “I know.”

          A moment passed, then two, before his deep dulcet voice whispered at her ear. The next verse of their daughter’s lullaby, sung just for Rey.

_Close your eyes now and rest_

_May these hours be blessed_

_'Til the sky's bright with dawn_

_When you wake with a yawn_

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit OOC, but let's face it, JJ won't give us the Reylo ending we fans totally deserve. Also, I really enjoyed writing Rey and Ben like this. But more importantly, did y'all like it? Hate it? Let me know :)


End file.
